Love is sweeter the second time around chapter 60
by dementedducky
Summary: The wedding day! Don't worry there's much more to come :D


*It's finally the day of the wedding and Cheryl is up early to sort breakfast out for everyone.*

"Come on Bren you gotta eat. I don't want you passing out" Cheryl says adding another fried egg to his plate

"Chez I think if I eat something I'll be sick and THEN pass out" Brendan says resting his head on his arms on the table

"It's just nerves sweetheart you'll be fine the moment you see Ste"

"What if he doesn't show?"

"Don't be daft Brendan, it's just pre wedding jitters. He will show I promise you, he's mad about you anyone can see that"

Leah finishes her cereal and gets down from the table and taps Brendan to make him sit up. She then sits on his lap and jabs a sausage onto his fork and starts guiding it to his mouth.

"Come on daddy Brendan, eat up like a big boy or you'll feel funny later and you might fall over" Leah says forcing the end of the sausage into his mouth.

He reluctantly chews, not that he had much of a choice if he didn't Leah would probably end up choking him with it.

"Now daddy are you gonna be a big boy and eat it all up or do I have to keep feeding you?"

"It's ok sweetheart I think I can manage."

"Come Leah let's get you and your brother all scrubbed up" Cheryl says taking Lucas' hand and lifting Leah off of Brendan's lap

"I want to see a clean plate when I come back daddy!" Leah says pretending to be stern. Brendan and Cheryl laugh

"Oh she's a little madam" Cheryl says

"Ok sweetie I promise I'll eat it all before you come out"

"Good" Leah says triumphantly "Make sure daddy eats it please" she says pointing to Paddy and Declan

"Will do" Paddy says saluting

Cheryl takes both the little ones in to get them all washed and true to his word (and under the watchful eyes of Declan and Paddy) Brendan eats everything before Leah comes out. She runs out with a towel wrapped around her like a long dress and checks Brendan's plate then starts quizzing Paddy and Declan.

"I promise you wee sis daddy ate everything" Declan says

"Ok. I have to go and get dressed now" she announces as she marches into her bedroom where Cheryl gets both the kids ready. Brendan jumps in the shower next before getting changed into his suit and when he comes out Leah and Lucas are sitting on the sofa looking all gorgeous and neat. Lucas' hair is spiked like Brendan's and Leah's hair is in a high pony with a loose curly bit at the front.

Cheryl comes out moments later wearing a floral dress with her hair curly and up with bright heels and her make up all done up.

Moments later Declan and Paddy come out of their room all suited up too. Everyone stands around the living room not really knowing what to say until Cheryl decides she should ring a taxi.

Once they get to the church Cheryl stands at the door with the kids waiting for Ste's arrival. Brendan stands at the front looking forwards with his heart pounding like mad. Every so often he checks his watch and then looks at the door in case. When the church music finally start Brendan feels so nervous he turns to the front until he hears Ste's footsteps right behind. Brendan turns and his breath is taken away at the sight of his almost husband. He looks so gorgeous in his suit. The blue tie and handkerchief in his pocket really sets off his beautiful eyes. His lips look even more perfect than normal and much to Brendan's comfort Ste looks as nervous as he does. Ste's holding both the kids hands and stand them either side of him and Brendan and the wedding begins.

After a while the vicar says "speak now or forever hold your peace" Brendan looks at Ste with a smile and then Ste says something.

"Excuse me one second. This isn't right" He begins. Brendan's heart nearly bursts right out of his chest. Was he having second thoughts? "I just want to bring Declan and Paddy up here." Ste continues beckoning the boys "It's not right not having them up here with us Bren"

Brendan breathes a massive sigh of relief "It's not" Declan stands next to Ste and Leah and Paddy stands next to Lucas and Brendan and they both take the rings off of Lucas' pillow and place them on Ste and Brendan's hand.

"I now pronounce you life partners. Husband and husband. You may now kiss" The priest announces. There's a huge round of applause as Brendan and Ste share their first marital kiss.

The guests all walk out followed by the kids and once Brendan and Ste get out everyone throws confetti at them. After many photos the guests all flood to the hall at a posh hotel (where Ste was staying) and Brendan's photographer friend comes over.

"Congrats fellas!" He says as he wades through the last of the crowd all waiting for taxis.

"Thanks" they say with their arms around each other

"Here they are" John says producing two envelopes. "The ones in the yellow envelop are the ones of you and the kids and the ones in the white one with an x on it are your naughty ones. Enjoy"

"Oh we will." Brendan says grinning.


End file.
